rebirthday
by chicaaventurera
Summary: *continuacion de regret messange* encerrada en un cuarto oscuro mary debera de pagar sus pecados. pero el mar y el agua an hablado ella renacera. basado en el fic re birthday


**Hola ,en el fic pasado avise que iba a subir este ,es la continuación de regret messange, tango hasta el 7 para romper mi meta y hoy es 5. Bueno dejando eso de lado , disfruten la lectura.**

Despues de haber muerto en aquella plaza , empece a abrir los ojos algo que me parecía imposible ya que se suponía que yo estaba muerta , estaba en lo que parecía ser una habitación. No había ningún sonido y tampoco es que pudiera ver mucho en esa oscuridad , ¿ es esto el infierno?. Quizás , ahora solo me encuentro temblando esperando a lo que tenga que pasar.

Cuando me acostumbre a la oscuridad y mire a lo que debía ser el techo , vi un hoyo enorme y en este había una llave gigante , me quede contemplando la llave un rato y pensé ¿ esta llavre me puede sacar aquí? , antes de pensar en mas cosas un sonido se hizo presente y reconoci la voz de aquella persona que su voz me había resultado bella , pero ahora sonaba horrible a mis oídos y allí apareció el chico de que yo había estado enamorada y maye una vez para hacer feliz a mi hermano , el antes era tan bello angelical , pero ahora tenia un aspecto demoniaco.

Muchacha , tus pecados se están haciendo viejos – dijo sin sentimiento aquel chico e aspecto demoniaco.

Nunca mas me volveras a ver , asique…. abandona esta sala – termino aquella frase con una sonrisa escalofriante y desapareció de la habitación.

De repente empece a recordar toda mi vida , era como una película con cada detalle de lo que paso , cuando mi hermano y a mi nos separaron de pequenos, cuando al príncipe le compraron un caballo en el cual me llevaba a pasear. Viendo a todas las persona que mate y como las mate , aunque mi hermano siempre me dijo enviar a los guardias a matarlos prefería hacerlo yo. Ahora me doy cuenta que si no hubiera consentido tanto al príncipe, el podría ser muy feliz ahora y no tener ese ultimo recuerdo de el llorando por primera vez , teniendo que volver a aquellos días felices de nuestra vida ahora destrozada.

Despues de recordar todo aquello noto que tenia unas esposas rojas en mis munecas que me impedían mover los brazos después de pensar un roto en estas pensé que muy probablemente son del color de la sangre de las personas que mate, como aquel chico del que estuve enamorada. Intente mover mis piernas pero mis tobillos están atados por unas cadenas de color azul al pensar me di cuenta de que serian del color de las lagrimas de aquellas persona alas que les arrebate sus seres queridos , como el principe de azul del otro lado del mar que no parecía mala persona.

Una hermosa canción interrumpió mis pensamientos , lo único que entendí de la canción fue "lapizlazuli" parecía que un chico con hermosa voz estuviera cantando esa canción , mire para todos los lados de aquella habitación pero no vi a nadien , sin embargo seguía escuchando esa preciosa melodía.

Después de un tiempo que no se cual es pensé "¿ cuanto tiempo llevare observando la llave que se encuentra en el techo? ¿seran horas , días semana , meses o solo unos minutos? " , algo me saco de mis pensamientos , era una voz de un hombre… se parecía a la voz de mi hermano , esa voz parecía estar cantando para sanarme o quizás solo eran mis imaginaciones.

Un dia … o lo que a mi en ese lugar me parecía un dia , me di cuenta de que esa canción tenia un significado especial , ahora la he convertido en mi canción de cuna a la que me dedico a escuchar todo el tiempo , nuevas palabras ahora son entendibles para mi , palabras que me hacen feliz.

Después de poder comprender la canción vi que una pequeña luz se colaba por la gran abertura de esa enorme llave que se encontraba en el techo , la persona que cantaba la canción dijo:

Están dado un mensaje – y por un momento me pareció ver a mi querido y amado hermano en la playa.

Luego de que aquella voz callara la llave empezó a moverse empezando a iluminar la habitación y aquel chico de aspecto demoniaco aparecio otra vez ante mi y dijo:

Tus errores no son tolerados – su voz era firme – pero … el mar hablo , el agua hablo – cuando dijo eso , unas extrañas ropas sustituyeron los ropajes rotos que llevaba y continuo – ahora trataras de cambiar lo que paso , aprovecha bien tu segunda oportunidad.

Las esposas rojas empiezan a deteriorarse y la voz por fin puede salir de mi garganta , una chica rubia con un vestido negro que se me hace conocida me dice :

Amiga , después de esto tu volveras a nacer – y coloca una de sus manos revolviendo mi pelo el cual siento como crece y luego se va. Las cadenas azules que ataban mis tobillos empiezan a desvanecerse y siento como si ya pudiera hablar del todo , un chico idéntico al príncipe del otro lado del mar se acerca a mi y besa mi mano de forma caballerosa y amistosa.

My lady , hoy será de nuevo tu cumpleaños , disfrutalo – dijo soltando mi mano y después se fue.

Este lugar es completamente blanco , te estoy buscando onni chan pero , encuentro a aquel chico del que un dia me enamore antes de que pueda hablarle siquiera para preguntarle donde estas. El me señala en una dirección como si hubiera comprendido antes de decir algo , onni chan , damien pronto , muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar y espero que esta vez no nos tengamos que separar , ya nunca mas.

**En el presente**

Entonces esa es la historia del pueblo – comento mary , aun asi creérselo

Al parecer si – dijo kyle anonadado al igual que mary

Ja , no me creo que el judío alguna vez haya sido príncipe – se burlo cartman

Cállate culon , estas celoso que ky fue un príncipe y tu solo eres una bola de manteca en todas tus vidas – stan defendió a su novio

Chicos se podían calmar por favor – pidió Gregory amablemente

Tu no te metas inglecito , esto es entre el hippie , el judío y yo – contesto cartman

Tu bola de manteca , respeta a Gregory , me entendiste o te meto a tu madre en el culo – defendió Christopher también a su novio

Por que no mejor vuelves a francia , frances de mierda y de pasos llevate a pip contigo – cartman respondió, pero una bola de fuego le quemo el trasero

Con pip no te metas culon o te quemo y te hazamos en el puto infierno – damien interrumpió

Al carajo me voy a casa – dijo cartman haciendo la sena de Tucker antes de salir

Esa bola de manteca vera mañana esa es mi sena – dijo Craig enojado

¡gah! Craig cal-lmate ¡por fav-or! – pidio tweek a su novio temblando

Si Craig hazle caso a tweek , si te sigues enojando te saldrán arrugas – clyde se burlo

Por que no mejor te vas a atascar con tacos , clyde a ver si te pones mas gordo de lo que ya estas – dijo graig haciendo que clyde sollozara en los brazos de token que intentaba tranquilizarlo

No es posible – murmuro mary

¿Qué pasa mary? – pregunta Kenny ala una muchacha entre ellos.

No lo entiendo , no creo que sea posible que seamos reencarnaciones de ese tiempo – le explico la joven al inmortal

Mira yo soy inmortal y busco no darle mas vueltas al asunto , vamos butters te acompano a casa – dijo el rubio agarrando de la mano a butters y llendose de hay

Nosotros también nos vamos – se despidieron Gregory y Christopher

Igual , adiós iremos a tacobell – explico clyde llendose de la mano con token

Craig solo hizo su sena y se llevo a tweek de hay

Adiós chicos nos vemos mañana – se despidieron kyle y stan

Pip ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – pregunto damien a su rubio

No , damien primero ire a ver a estela , quedamos en tomar el te – explico el rubio

Después de un beso entre ellos dos , el rubio se fue dejando solos a los ojirojos.

¿Quieres ir a mi casa? , podemos ver películas o quemar cosas – dijo sonriente mary a su mejor amigo

Claro ,vamos – dijo damien y los dos salieron juntos del lugar , pero afuera de la biblioteca había dos fantasma muy parecidos a ellos.

No puede ser – susurro mary , tomando la mano de damien

Que bueno que la encontraste , a segurate de no volver a perder a tu hermana , no mas – hablo el otro damien

Cuidalo , y hazlo feliz , recuerda que vivimos para protegerlo y hacer su deseos realidad – dijo la otra mary

Los hermanos , se tomaron de las mano y cada uno se dirigió a enfrente de sus reencarnaciones tocando su hombro se metieron al cuerpo de estos. Damien y mary ahora con las memorias de sus antepasados no podía creerlo , pero después de meditarlo , tomados de la mano se dirigieron ala casa de mary. Ellos ya se habían vuelto a encontrar y no se volverían a perder nunca mas.

**Decidi agregar lo ultimo se me ocurrió mientras oia la canción. El por que cada personaje en el lugar que le otorge , esta en el** **primer fic de esta saga y con ese ultimo one-shot se termina la saga. Como anterior mente lo e mencionado mary es mi personaje y ella tomara lugar en futuros fics de south park , y también si ustedes quieren saber su historia dejen reviews si les gusto. La siguiente historia será ALLURING SECRET ,BLACK VOW**


End file.
